Spring and a Storm
Spring and a Storm is the ninth song on Tally Hall's first studio album, Marvin's Marvelous Mechanical Museum. It was written by Joe Hawley. Lyrics Marvin's Marvelous Mechanical Museum version: One time I tried to sing About spring and a storm But you know How it goes Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah All along Won't you please stop complaining I'm playing a song But all the raun comes down the same Falling to from where it came On the ground then back around Up into the sky I wish you could've heard the music When the clouds growled overhead I finally felt enthusiastic I finally felt alive Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah So you said Would it please you to listen To thunder instead Man the rain came down that day And it drained my soul away And I wondered why I even Bothered to try Mr. Moon Tell us about the sky The sky is deep and dark and eternally high Many people think that's where you go when you die Do you? Well I think you return to obscure Or wherever you were Before you were But I won't let you lose yourself In the rain We have so much left to sing There's a storm for every spring All you see and you and me Became from a star You're a star Yes you are (Silent explosive and Silent explosive and) Create until nothing is left to create and The universe bursts with an overworked sigh then Pretend to pretend to re-crown the creation and Sing the same thing 'til the clouds start to cry and then Over and over and over again and then Over and over and Never again Earlier version: One time I tried to sing About spring and a storm But you know How it goes Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah All along Won't you please stop complaining I'm playing a song But all the rain drops in the same Falling to from where they came And in time they all evaporate Back to the sky I wish you could've heard the music When the clouds growled overhead I finally felt enthusiastic I finally felt alive Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah So you said Would it please you to listen To thunder instead Man the rain came down that day And it drained my dreams away And then I almost never tried to try anymore Mr. Moon? Yeah? Tell us about the sky The sky is deep and dark and eternally high Many people think that's where you go when you die Do you? Well it seems to be tricky to tell whether ever a heaven or hell Play pretend, my friend, and lose yourself in the rain We have so much left to sing There's a storm for every spring All you see and you and me Became from a star You're a star Yes you are (Silent explosive and Silent explosive and) Create until nothing is left to create and The universe bursts with an overworked sigh then Pretend to pretend to re-crown the creation and Sing the same thing 'til the clouds start to cry and then Over and over and over again and then Over and over and Never again Category:Songs